Lost and Found
by XxMikixX
Summary: Lucas can never forget what happened to his brother, Claus. But luckily he always has people looking out for him through these hard times. Slight Marth/Samus. Spoilers for Mother 3 ending.


Games- Mother 3/Earthbound & Super Smash Brothers

Characters- Lucas, Ness, Marth, Samus, Claus, Hinawa (with Mother 3 characters in flashback)

Pairing- Slight Marth/Samus but revolves around Lucas and Claus being brothers

Summary- Lucas can never forget what happened to his brother, Claus. But luckily he always has people looking out for him through these hard times. Slight Marth/Samus. Spoilers for Mother 3 ending!

**Aww, the ending to Mother 3 was so so sad! When it said 'Claus took his final breath' I was so close to tears. So I can only imagine what Lucas was feeling! Yeah, I put in some Japanese because you know, Marth is Japanese. Blame Google Translator if any of the Japanese is wrong but all translations will be at the bottom of the page.**

**Anyways enjoy~**

* * *

"Ahh," Lucas screamed as he was hit by Ness' PK fire. The black haired boy chuckled slightly before dashing towards the blonde. Lucas heard a slight 'ting' behind him, he turned around and saw an item.

To be exact, a Franklin Badge.

The blonde PSI user picked up the badge and carefully stuck it on his shirt. He turned around just in time to see his best friend about to attack. Lucas swiftly rolled away and faced his opponent. He charged up a PK freeze and sent it in Ness' direction but the other boy simply jumped out of the way.

"Nice try," Ness yelled as he landed. He closed his eyes and sent a PK thunder towards the blonde. What Ness didn't notice was that Lucas was wearing a Franklin Badge. The thunder reflected off Lucas and headed straight back to the sender, Ness opened his eyes and saw the thunder come straight back. "Gah!" He yelped as the thunder hit him square in the chest.

Lucas watched as the thunder hit Ness and everything seemed to crash around the boy "Noo!" He screamed suddenly.

* * *

_"Noooo!" Lucas cried as the lightning hit his Franklin Badge and hit the other boy. The blonde felt warm tears cascade down his face as his twin let out a yelp of pain. "Noooooooooo!"_

_The older twin slowly staggered towards Lucas and fell into his arms. Lucas immediately wrapped his arms around the red head. "Please don't leave me," Lucas begged but his twin just smiled at him._

_"I'm sorry it turned out like this," he began, "I'm really happy you could be with me just before the end."_

_Lucas cried even harder and gripped his brother tighter. "Please," he cried; resting his head on his brother's shoulder._

_The boy winced in pain at the extra weight but let Lucas do it anyway. "Thanks," he breathed out and turned to face Flint. "Dad," he blinked back tears, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." His dad closed his eyes as tears escaped._

_The oldest twin looked from Flint to Lucas. "I'm going to where Mom is now." _

_Lucas gasped and looked into the eyes of his twin, "No," he mumbled quietly, "No!" _

_The red head still kept his smile on his face even through his tears, "Lucas." He began, keeping his eyes on the blonde. "I hope we meet again." He felt death slowly creep over him. "Bye," he said simply, "Thank you."_

_Lucas fell to his knees with his twin following close behind him. He heard Boney whimper quietly along with Duster and Kumatora's eyes on the both of them._

_"I'm sorry," the older boy whispered. This was his final moment, huh? His smile never faltered, "I'm sure we'll meet again." _

_'Bye Lucas, you better be good for dad! I'll miss you...I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused.'_

_'I'm sorry dad. I should have listened to you but Porky had me under his influence! I now know I'm not his robot and that I'm free. I'll miss you too dad!'_

_'Boney...you're the best dog in the whole wide world! Thank you for keeping Lucas safe.'_

_'I love you all...'_

_Lucas saw his brother go limp in his arms as he took his final breath. 'No,' Lucas thought as his twin's eyes closed. Lucas continued to break down as he screamed his brother's name._

_"CLAUS!"_

* * *

"Ahhh!" Lucas screamed; grasping his head. He fell to his knees and let tears fall from his eyes and onto the ground.

"?" Ness turned to face the blonde haired boy after recovering from the shock of the thunder. He ran towards the boy, "Lucas!"

"No. No. Noooo!" Lucas screamed louder until he felt Ness' hand on his shoulder. He looked up through tear filled eyes. "Claus?" He asked meekly.

"Huh?" Ness questioned until it clicked in his head. Claus was someone from Lucas' family, his brother or something. Ness realised that Lucas had never spoke about his family much so he didn't know how to react to the name mix up.

Marth, who had been watching the match, saw Lucas suddenly collapse. "!" He quickly ran towards the door that led to the Battlefield arena.

"Claus?"

That was Lucas. Marth instantly knew what was going on, Lucas was remembering his brother's death. He remembered the blonde telling him all about his past and family when the prince was looking after the kids since Zelda and Link had returned to Hyrule for a few months. Lucas couldn't sleep that night.

He appeared on the stage and immediately dashed towards the two PSI boys. Ness looked up at the older boy with wide eyes.

"Marth," Ness began; holding onto Lucas' shoulders. "I-I don't know what happened. W-We were just f-fighting then Lucas suddenly began screaming a-and you probably know the rest."

Marth's sapphire eyes looked away from Ness and locked onto Lucas. Ness reluctantly released Lucas and let Marth walked forward and kneel down in front of the boy. Lucas mumbled the same thing to Marth as he had said to Ness.

"Claus?"

"No," Marth began softly. "I'm not Claus, you know that!" Lucas' expression suddenly turned to that of confusion before he broke down and began to cry again. Marth quickly took the boy into his arms.

"Nakanaide," Marth whispered quietly as he stood up with Lucas in tow. Ness looked at the blue haired man with fear clear in his eyes.

"W-Will he be okay?"

The Altean looked down at the younger boy and smiled at him. "Yeah," he told him before leading the two boys off the stage.

* * *

Marth had sent Ness back to his room and took Lucas outside. The blonde's tears had stopped as Marth led the boy to the gardens. There, Marth motioned Lucas to sit on the bench. The boy did as told.

"So," the prince began, "What triggered the tears?" He leapt onto the bench next to Lucas. The blonde just sniffed in reply.

"W-Who's looking after the o-others?" Lucas asked, avoiding the question.

Marth sighed; crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't ask me how but I got Samus to look after them for a bit."

"W-What?" Lucas looked up at the man, incredulously. 'How did he get Samus out of all people to look after Ness and the others?' "H-How-?"

Marth just shook his head in response, "So how about answering _my_ question..." Lucas gulped slightly.

"W-Well," the PSI boy started; blinking back tears. "M-Me and Ness were brawling a-and then I saw a Franklin Badge so I-I picked it up and next thing I knew Ness fired a thunder a-attack at me! T-Then that reminded me when C-Claus-" Lucas couldn't finish his sentence as he broke down once again and hugged himself.

Marth listened to the boy before hearing his cries. He put a hand on Lucas' shoulder and smiled faintly at the boy. "I know you miss him _and _your mother but they wouldn't like to see you like this, would they?"

"N-No," Lucas replied meekly.

Marth stood up and helped the boy stand as well. Once the boy was standing, Marth kneeled in front of him. "Exactly so let's not dwell on things. But, you know you can always talk to someone, right?"

"Yeah..." Lucas smiled before hugging the man, "Thanks Marth!"

Marth chuckled and ruffled the boy's golden locks. "Claus and Hinawa would be proud of you Lucas."

Lucas laughed slightly until the moon began to rise. He looked up the sky and let go of the prince. "C-Can we go back inside?"

Marth didn't realise that it had gotten that late. Then something clicked in his head, 'Samus!' "Yeah, let's go back." He said, grabbing the boy's hand as they practically ran back to the mansion. "Kuso," he cursed.

"What does that mean?" Lucas asked innocently.

Marth forgot about Lucas' presence. "Nothing," he replied, "C'mon, we better hurry."

* * *

Marth opened the door to the kids' room and led Lucas to his bed. The younger boy hopped in and pulled the blue sheets over him. He smiled up at the blue haired prince.

"Thanks," he chirped before turning on his side and closing his eyes. Marth smiled and turned off the small lamp next to the PSI boy's bed. He turned around and saw a sleeping Samus on the small couch. 'Here goes nothing.'

He walked towards her carefully before kneeling in front of the bounty hunter. He shook her shoulder slightly, "Samus." He heard her groan in response. "Wake up."

Samus felt something or someone shaking her but decided to give a warning groan in response. The shaking didn't leave until she heard a voice telling her to 'Wake up.' Her eyes snapped open and she raised her fist to hit the intruder in self-defence. But whoever was next to her had grabbed her wrist and lowered it to her side.

"Now, why would you try to hit me?"

Samus looked up and met blue eyes sparkling with amusement. Samus growled slightly as she sat up. "Where the hell were you? You said you'd be half an hour...max!" She whispered loudly, glaring at the man.

Marth chuckled nervously, running a hand through his deep blue locks. "Now, it takes time to sort out problems and help people. Especially little kids." Samus kept glaring at Marth. "You have to have patience."

"Patience?" Samus exploded quietly, "Do you know how long it takes to put all of them," she motioned to the other kids, "to sleep?!"

"Actually I do," Marth smirked, "I've been looking after them for the past three months." Samus hit his shoulder with such a great force that Marth had to grab his shoulder in pain. "What was that for?"

"For being a smart ass!" Samus hissed before her expression softened. She looked at his shoulder, "Does it hurt?"

Marth shrugged, instantly wincing at the pain. 'Probably shouldn't have done that...' He thought. "I'll live," he replied, "But you have a hard punch for a girl."

"Mmm-mm," Samus agreed quietly and put her hand on his shoulder. She looked up at him, "Sorry."

Marth shook his head in response, "You don't need to be sorry." He looked back down at the blonde before standing up. He held his hand out for the girl. "We better go to our beds as well."

Samus smiled and took his hand before being instantly pulled up. She let out a small squeak of surprise, making her face turn a bright pink. Marth chuckled quietly and Samus was tempted to punch his shoulder again. "It's not funny!" She scolded.

"Yes it is," Marth replied through his laughter. Samus gave another icy glare towards the man before sighing and looking towards the kids.

"You owe me..."

Marth stopped laughing and looked at the blonde with confusion written all over his face. "I'm sorry?"

"I said 'You owe me' because I looked after _all_ of the kids except Lucas." Samus used her free hand and pointed towards the sleeping kids.

"What?" Marth asked, before it clicked in his head. "Can't you just take it as a favour? Plus, I don't know what to do for you."

Samus smiled slyly before letting go of his hand, "Surprise me." And with that she walked towards the door and left.

Marth rubbed the back of his neck, "Watashi wa jibun ni nani o ete iru?" He sighed before turning off the main light and exiting the room.

* * *

_Lucas looked around and found himself in a field of sunflowers. 'Huh,' he thought, 'How did I get here?' _

_"Lucas..." A voice called out from the wind._

_Lucas' eyes went wide. 'H-How?' His eyes dashed from one spot to the other_

_"Mom!" He called back, hoping she would reply. Nothing..._

_"Mom!" He tried again. Tears began to fill the PSI's eyes as he looked around more frantically. "Please answer me! Mom!"_

_"Lucas..." The voice sounded again; this time from the front of the boy. Lucas looked forward and saw her surrounded by a bright white glow. "Come here."_

_"Mom!" Lucas yelled as he sprinted towards Hinawa. The brunette opened her arms wide and welcoming. Lucas ran straight into her arms; wrapping his arms around her neck. "Mom," he whispered gently, "You're here. You're really here!"_

_Hinawa giggled softly and wrapped her arms around her son. "Well, yes Lucas. I am sort of here."_

_Lucas looked up at his mother with confusion. "What do you-" The blonde was cut off when another voice interrupted him._

_"Lucas!" "Lucas!"_

_Lucas looked over his mother's shoulder to see a figure running towards them, one of his arms were raised; waving to them._

_Lucas felt a tear run down his face. His mother smiled and wiped away his tear before releasing her second son. "Go," she whispered, "Go to your brother..."_

_Lucas took once last glance at his mother, letting a small smile appear on his face before running off in the direction of the approaching figure. The older twin had his arms spread wide, waiting for Lucas._

_"Claus!" Lucas ran straight into the arms of his twin. Claus wrapped his arms around his brother; Lucas doing the same. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you and you should know I miss you and Mom so so so much!" Lucas cried into his brother's blue and yellow striped tee._

_"Hey now," Claus held his brother out at arms length, "Don't turn back to the cry baby you were when you were younger." _

_Lucas lightly hit his brother's chest and let out a sound of protest before hugging him again. Claus ruffled Lucas' golden hair and chuckled before hugging the younger boy back._

_"We're proud of you," Claus said after releasing his twin, "You know that, right?"_

_"Haha," Lucas chuckled quietly, looking into the eyes of his dead brother. "Marth told me the same thing." Claus smiled in reply._

_"See," Hinawa's soft voice spoke up as she kneeled beside the two boys. "Adults know what they are talking about...well the boy looks about eighteen or so."_

_Both Lucas and Claus laughed before their mother pulled them into a warm hug. She kissed both their cheeks before letting go of Lucas and grabbing Claus' hand. Lucas looked at the pair._

_"What?" He asked. Hinawa smiled at her youngest son as she began to fade along with Claus. Lucas looked from his brother to his mother with wide eyes. "W-What's going on?" He questioned, reaching out to them. Claus grabbed his hand with his free one in response._

_"It's time to wake up Lucas..."_

_"Wake- Wake up?!" Lucas tightened his grip on the red head's hand. "C-Claus, what do you mean?"_

_Claus smiled sadly at the boy, "You're dreaming Lucas..." His hand released Lucas' as it slowly disappeared. _

_Lucas began to cry quietly as his dead mother and brother slowly began to disappear. First to disappear was their feet and then their legs. Lucas didn't want to lose them again._

_"Please," he whimpered, "Don't leave again."_

_"You can always see us when you fall asleep Lucas," Claus said before he disappeared being the shorter of the two. _

_"We love you Lucas..." Hinawa whispered before she faded away as well._

_Lucas stood in the field of sunflowers alone as he wept. But soon enough, a smile broke through the tears as he remembered his mother's last words._

_"I love the both of you too! And I always will..."_

* * *

_Fin~_

* * *

Nakanaide- Don't cry

Kuso- Dammit

Watashi wa jibun ni nani o ete iru?- What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
